The Flower Pot Journals Teaser Concert
thumb|250px|''[[Full Frontal Buddha]] thumb|250px|Het nieuwe album ''[[The Flower Pot Journals zal voor het eerst voorgesteld worden]] The Flower Pot Journals Teaser Concert was een muziekconcert in Newport. Full Frontal Buddha had ter viering van hun nieuwe album op zaterdag 16 mei en op zondag 17 mei 2009 een concert gegeven op het Dorpsplein in Newport. Het optreden van de Libertaanse muziekgroep duurde op beide dagen van 19:00 uur tot 21:00 uur. Er hoefde geen entrée betaald te worden. Het concert was een teaser voor het nieuwe album The Flower Pot Journals. Full Frontal Buddha De Libertaanse groep kent al enkele jaren een grote populariteit zowel in binnen- als in buitenland. FFB gaat zowel liedjes van het oude album, Memories of the City, als liedjes van het nieuwe aangekondigde album zingen. Zo besloot FFB om dit optreden als viering te gebruiken voor hun nieuwe album, The Flower Pot Journals, dat de dag erna zal worden uitgegeven. Het betekent tevens hun terugkeer naar de muziekwereld, want ze waren al ongeveer een jaar niet meer te bewonderen op de podia. Interview met de Newport Times #Jullie willen een nieuw album gaan uitbrengen. Hoe gaat dat heten? #*Het album zal The Flower Pot Journals heten. Het is niet genoemd naar een nummer op de plaat. De band koos voor deze naam omdat ze perfect weergeeft waar het hier om draait: iets banaals (Flower Pot) dat voorgesteld wordt als iets belangrijk (Journals). Journals verwijst ook naar de nadruk op de actualiteit. #Wat voor een stijl zullen de liedjes op het album hebben? #*TFPJ zal alternatiever zijn dan Memories of the City. Full Frontal Buddha koos ervoor meer te experimenteren, hier en daar ook ideeën van andere muziekstromingen te lenen en te verwerken. Misschien kan u TFPJ het best omschrijven als "alternative-psychedelic-softpunk-countryrock". #En ten slotte: waarom Newport als keuze? #*Full Frontal Buddha is in oorsprong een Libertaanse groep en wil dat - ondanks haar tijdelijke uitwijk naar Lovia - ook blijven. Libertas vertegenwoordigt de waarden waar Full Frontal Buddha zich in kan vinden. Met ons voorproefoptreden in Newport willen we aangeven dat Newporters in onze ogen nog steeds diezelfde Libertanen zijn, die er om een heel scala aan redenen voor gekozen hebben zich niet te associëren met de Libertaanse overheid. Dat begrijpen wij. Natuurlijk is er ook voor Newport als eerste concertlocatie gekozen omdat het stadje heel wat te bieden heeft, en lekker klein en cosy is. Persaanwezigheid Reporters van de Newport Times waren aanwezig om verslag te doen. Op 13 mei bevestigden twee Amerikaanse kranten (LA Times en The New York Times) hun aanwezigheid op het concert. Voor zover bekend is, kwamen er geen Libertaanse of Loviaanse media. Verslag Newport Times :NEWPORT, 18 MEI 2009 - Dit weekend nam het spetterende optreden van Full Frontal Buddha plaats op het Dorpsplein. Op zaterdag- en zondagavond kon men gratis genieten van 2 uur muziek. :Vooral de zaterdagavond was succesvol. Liedjes van het nieuwe album ''The Flower Pot Journals werden gepresenteerd en voor het eerst gespeeld. Het concert begon sterk met The Governor. Kort, maar krachtig. Het publiek ging helemaal los in het, ritmisch gezien, simpele lied met een krachtig refrein dat hard meegezongen kon worden.'' :De zondagavond was wat rustiger. Veel klassieke nummers zoals ''The Noble Forests werden opgevoerd, wat veel oude en emotionele herinneringen deed opdoen bij het publiek. Het weekend werd in stijl afgesloten met het nummer Hotel Horse Valley, een prachtig nummer dat altijd populair blijft.'' :Ongeveer een kwart van de Newporters was aanwezig op het Dorpsplein. De helft van de mensen kwam van buiten Newport. Bezoekers # Salutare, Bucureştean 13 mei 2009 17:00 (UTC) # 13 mei 2009 17:38 (UTC) (en FFB zelf ^^) Zie ook * The Flower Pot Journals Categorie:Newport Flower Pot Journals Teaser Concert, The